Naruto's Worst Nightmare
by Mistiel
Summary: For lack of a better title. SasuNaru. Written for a contest. No spoilers except the obvious. No specific timeline. Enjoy! Naruto's worst nightmare is about to come true.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the little plots my sick little brain comes up with!  
**Notes:** Written for a Naruto Contest. I hope you enjoy!

**Naruto's Worst Nightmare**

"You knew this was bound to happen."

A frown marred his whisker cheeks. "Sasuke, don't."

"No, you need to hear this. This has been a long time coming." Said Sasuke, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at his blond partner, a stern look on his face.

Naruto's face fell at the other's tone and words and he tried his best to cling to every shred of hope that this day would never come and that was Sasuke was about to tell him was a lie. He couldn't stand to be separated, even if he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but there's no real easy way to say this .." Sasuke trailed off, and the small frown on his face made Naruto feel even more nervous than he had before.

"Mina is getting married."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "W-What?! When!? Why didn't I hear of this!? And how did—"

Just then a dark head peeked in through the swinging door of the kitchen, bright blue eyes watching them carefully before speaking. "So you told Papa huh?"

"You can tell?" Sasuke quipped, a small smirk on his handsome, older face.

Naruto's head whipped to the side to stare at the dark haired girl, a horrified expression on his face.

"Mina .. how could you not tell me?! Why'd you have to let this bastard do it! And how did you know in the first place!?" Naruto spat, the latter question to Sasuke.

"She told me."

"Dad!" Their daughter exclaimed.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"See, this is why we didn't want to tell you right away!" The girl groaned, head hanging defeatedly.

"No no! It's okay, Mina-chan!" Naruto stated quickly, a slight panic to his voice at seeing his little girl sigh so sadly. "I can do this! Honest!"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as he knew better. Whenever anything important came up regarding their daughter, Minato, he was as hotheaded as ever. Granted it was only his own paternal instincts that drove him, and it was admirable, but at times completely unnecessary.

"Wait," Naruto chimed in, "_'We'_? Just how long _have _you known Sasuke?" Naruto asked seriously.

And this time Sasuke did fidget a little. He didn't like keeping anything from Naruto, especially when it involved their children. But Minato had begged him to promise not to tell Naruto just yet. Literally she begged him, with those big blue puppy dog eyes. Sasuke swore she learned that trick from Naruto and damn if it didn't always work.

"I asked dad to not tell you right away because I knew you'd freak out!"

"I am not freaking out!"

"You're doing it right now!" Minato exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she moved from the doorway into the kitchen.

"Calm down. The both of you. Now Naruto," Sasuke started, turning his attention to his blond lover. "You knew she would want to get married some day, have a life of her own. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, and the tone he was using. Heaving a loud, dramatic sigh, Naruto nodded. "Alright, I understand."

The blond then turned his attention to his adorable, sweet and loving daughter. "So Mina-chan, who's the lucky person?"

"Well, you see .. funny thing about that, Papa .." Minato started, laughing nervously and twiddling her fingers. "Natsuki-kun proposed to me."

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again as the news seem to sink into his thick blond head. And like clockwork he made a strangled noise. "Hyuuga?! I thought you dumped him!"

"Dad!"

"Naruto! You know Minato has been dating Natsuki-kun for years now." Sasuke hissed out, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If he'd known it was going to be this difficult he would have waited until five minutes before the wedding.

It wasn't as if Naruto didn't like the boy, or the Hyuuga's. As a matter of fact, Neji and Hinata were very good friends with the Uzumaki-Uchiha household. Natsuki, the oldest of four Hyuuga children, was very much his father's son. And that is what worried him, even though the boy hadn't done anything to warrant it (yet), even going so far as to ask their permission to court Minato. He was a good young man.

But that didn't mean Naruto had to like it. Nope, not one bit.

"Papa," Minato started, walking over to the blond and hugging him tightly. "You know I'm going to do this whether you like it or not." She stated, smile bright as the sun and wide across her beautiful face. Her own stubbornness could give Naruto a run for his money.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her in return, his chin resting on the crown of her head. "Yeah, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be so soon. I'll always think of you as my little girl."

"I know Papa. Besides, I'll still be around! You can't get rid of me that easily." Minato said with a grin, looking very much like her blond father in that moment, Sasuke mused. "Except when we honeymoon."

"Wait, what? You aren't going anywhere! You're going to honeymoon right here!" Naruto exclaimed as he followed the young woman out of the kitchen and into the living room. Minato just laughed, the sound ringing through the house like a bell. From a very expensive church.

Sasuke sighed, following them at a slower pace, wondering if he could possibly talk his dear, sweet, understanding daughter into eloping before Naruto could do anything stupid.


End file.
